


I Don't Mind

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, guzman is actually kinda nice, omar cares so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: The only thing running through Ander’s mind on his way home from the hospital was sleep. He was exhausted from his most recent session of chemo and the disastrous sleep schedule he had recently developed wasn’t helping.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz & Guzmán Nunier Osuna, Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	I Don't Mind

The only thing running through Ander’s mind on his way home from the hospital was sleep. He was exhausted from his most recent session of chemo and the disastrous sleep schedule he had recently developed wasn’t helping. **  
**

“You should really eat something when we get home, Hijo.”

“I’ll make you something before I go to work,” Omar said from the middle row of the car.

“I can do it,” Ander mumbled as he slouched even further into his seat.

“I’m happy to do-”

“I can do it,” Ander repeated more harshly. “I’m fine.”

Azucena glanced in the mirror to look at Omar: an unspoken “It’s okay. He’s had a rough day.” Omar gave an understanding nod almost immediately. It had practically developed their own language at this point. Full of empathetic looks, gentle shoulder rubs, and hand squeezes. They didn’t even need to speak.

By the time Azucena pulled into the driveway, Ander was practically asleep. Omar reached over the seat to gently wake him. “We’re here,” he said softly. “Are you sure you don’t want anything?”

“I’m fine,” Ander grumbled and slowly made his way to the living room that had quickly transformed into his bedroom. He sighed and collapsed onto the bed almost immediately.

It wasn’t that Ander didn’t appreciate how much his mom and Omar were doing for him; he did. He was just tired of feeling like a piece of glass that would shatter at any moment. He wanted to feel like himself again. He wanted to do things for himself, go to school, and hang out with his friends like a normal teenager. He wanted things to go back to the way they were which was becoming increasingly more like a fantasy than anything that could realistically be attained.

“I’m off,” Omar quickly rushed into the living room. He pressed a small kiss to Ander’s forehead as he fixed his shirt. “Will you be up when I come back?”

“I don’t know,” Ander shook his head.

“Okay,” Omar nodded and kissed Ander quickly. “See you soon.”

Ander sighed deeply as the front door closed. “He’s trying, Amor.” Azucena placed a glass of water on Ander’s nightstand and sat on the edge of his bed.

“I know.” Ander grabbed the glass and took a sip. “Gracias.”

“We love you. You’re not going through this alone.” Ander nodded slowly. “We just want to help. I talked to your teachers about the exams. I don’t want you to worry about that right now, okay?”

“Okay, Mama.”

“I love you, Hijo. You’re gonna be just fine, okay?”

“Yeah.”

There was a soft knock at the door. Azucena opened the door to reveal Guzmán with a pack of beers. “Look at the nice set up you got,” he laughed. Ander smiled weakly. “Thought you could use a little something after your session,” Guzmán could sense how tired Ander was, “But I’ll just put them in the fridge.”

“Wait,” Ander said before Guzmán could leave the room. “We could have a couple right now.”

“I’ll leave you to it,” Azucena stood up.

…

“Man, you’re lucky,” Guzmán sighed from where he lay next to Ander.

“Lucky is not the word I would use,” Ander chuckled.

“No-” Guzmán laughed. “I just mean it’s good that you have so many people to help you through this.” He got quiet for a moment. “I love you, Man. You know I didn’t mean all that shit I said when Polo came back, right?”

“Don’t get all sappy just cause I’m sick, Tío.”

“I mean it. I get why you kept it a secret. I’m sorry.”

“I know. Don’t worry,” Ander smiled.

…

“Hey,” Omar spoke softly as he came into the room. He was surprised to see Ander awake and wrapped in a blanket by the fireplace. “I didn’t think you’d still be awake.”

Ander smiled up at him and put his arm out to offer some of the blanket to him. Omar sat down and put an arm around Ander slowly. Ander leaned his head against Omar’s shoulder and closed his eyes.. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“For what?”

“Everything. I know this isn’t easy for you.”

“I love you,” Omar pressed a gentle kiss to Ander’s head. “We’re gonna get through this.”

And for the first time in a long time, Ander had a little bit of hope for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr (@diez-minutos) <3


End file.
